


the reunion

by AnimeIsLife



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, alfred is protective of his brother, cute crushes - Freeform, tagging is hard, the ships start later on in story, transormations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:44:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3940738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeIsLife/pseuds/AnimeIsLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred is a merman who has grown tired of life in the sea so he makes a deal with his friend Arthur who can do magic to temporarily make him human so he can explore the human world, one day he goes into town and spots a guy who looks like his long lost brother Matthew who many years ago transformed himself into a human to be with the man he loves and never was heard from again.</p>
<p>Matthew was once a merman but turned himself into a human to be with the man he fell in love with, only years later to have his life turned around when he has a unexpected reunion with his brother who he thought was still living in the sea. With that being said many obstacles in life are about to come their way</p>
<p>(Ps. I'm bad at summary's)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Yo sup everyone! New fanfiction yay this idea came to me randomly while reading a book so I'm not sure how this story is gonna go hopefully well. Anyway Enjoy :) 
> 
> Ps. The little back story of Mattie and the guy is basically just the little mermaid.  
> So yeah don't own hetalia or little mermaid plot

"Mattie please you need to reconsider this!"

" I'm sorry Alfred but I want to, I just cant stand thinking about what life will be like if I don't do this and be with him..." and with that Matthew swam away never to be seen again by his brother.

Alfred still thinks about that day that happened many years ago, he misses his brother very much still wondering if he will ever return back home. It all started when a boat got stuck in a huge storm and got sunk, apparently Matthew rescued a sailor who had fallen into the ocean and Matthew swam him back to the beach and watched him until he awoke, he quickly fell for him and so did the sailor. Later on there father found out and forbid Matthew from ever going to the beach to see him only then did Matthew decide that he would turn himself human to be with the man, Alfred tried to talk him out of it but Matthew would not change his mind and with that he was never seen again. He still wonders where Matthew could be or if he is even alive for that matter, but for the most part he just hopes he is happy. Although he must admit without his brother around he finds that life is pretty boring 

".....Arrrrtie i'm bored" he said, yeah sure its cool down in the ocean but barely anything exciting happened, sure he had friends like Arthur but that wasn't enough he wanted more excitement more adventure not just chilling our with a friend. 

"Well what am I supposed to do?" Arthur replied.

"Tell me about the human world again." he loved hearing about it things were always changing up there unlike the ocean. He would always ask Arthur about because his magic let him transform into a human so he would go up every now and then.

"Jesus Christ you ask me about it all the time about the humans I might as well turn you into one!" he exclaimed.

"REALLY YOU COULD DO THAT!!" Alfred always wondered what life up there was like.

"er...well...I didn't mean literally....but I guess I could temporarily for a bit....." Arthur was not expecting to take it literally but why the heck not just for a few months. 

"YAY thank you very much!!!" Alfred squealed with joy, he was finally going to see what was above the water.

sighing Arthur started to swim back to his house "come on now we don't have all the time in the world do we now." and with that he and Alfred made their way over. "ok just going to say right now you will have to immediately swim to the surface due to not being able to breath underwater as a human got it." 

"Yup" 

"good now drink this potion and you will be a human until I give you the reverse potion" and with that he handed Alfred a small cup of a bright red potion, and with that he drank it all in one gulp. It was a little painful he found but after a few seconds the pain went away, and when he looked down he saw what he thinks are called legs he wasn't entirely sure what they were called and doing what he was told started swimming to the surface it was quite hard due not to having his tail but hey he was just going to have to get used to that.

"Oh dear lord finally the surface" Alfred breathed a sigh of relief as he looked down at the water to see Arthur swimming up anda few seconds after up popped Arthur as well who also transformed to human as well so he could keep a eye on Alfred and make sure he was safe.

"Come on we have to start swimming to shore!" Arthur called behind him as he started swimming back

"Wait for me!" and with that they swam for a few minutes before getting to shore before finally getting to the beach "wow..." what Alfred saw he couldn't describe with enough words a beautiful beach with people playing and talking, weird plants he had never seen before all sorts of new sights and sounds so much to take in a once. 

"well Alfred welcome to the human world" Arthur said with a smile, and with that started to head to shore.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for checking out my story! :D like it leave a kudos, questions leave a comment. Once again thanks for checking this out!!


End file.
